The Return
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Kaleiha and Zek come up to visit,go to Cloud and Tifa's, and end up staying at Barrets. Reno is pissed, and comes to check it out. Rude tags along. Will Reno get to tell Kaleiha how he really feels? Reno/OC. Tifa/Cloud. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or any of its characters. Except my OC's. But yea. **

**So, before you start reading, just to let you know, a lot of this stuff may be innacurate. I've only seen part of Advent Children, but I grew up watching my brother play the games, and I wikipedia'd all the characters, so if its not accurate, just let me know, in a MATURE way. Thanks :D**

**Oh, and this is a RenoxOC thing. Its my first one, so don't kill me if it sucks!**

**CHAPTER ONE. RENO'S POV.**

"Dammit, Rude, where did my phone go?" I said, moving random crap off my desk. Rude sat on the couch in my apartment watching TV.

"I don't know. You had it five seconds ago, maximum." Rude said. I sighed and grabbed the home phone off its hook and called my phone. No pickup, my phone was off.

"Shit." I said and sighed louder.

"Why do you need it right this second anyway?" Rude asked.

"Because, dammit, Cloud called I guess, and Kaleiha and Zek are coming up, and for some stupid reason they're going to Cloud and Tifa's place. They're staying at Barret's though I guess." I said and shook my head.

"Why the hell are they staying at Barret's? I thought him and Zek were still pissed at each other." Rude asked.

"I don't frigging know! I guess they aren't anymore. Jeez, Rude, I haven't seen either of them for over, I dunno, five years? You _know_ how I feel about Kaleiha, and dammit, I am NOT gonna be sitting at Cloud's house. As you know, we don't exactly get along, and I don't even know what Barret thinks about me. I haven't seem him for ages." I said.

"Jeez, Reno, calm down. I have Cloud's number on my phone, you know. You could just call him on mine, or the house phone if you have to." Rude said.

"Well thanks for telling me." I growled.

"Well, I didn't know you were gonna call Cloud, you guys don't exactly talk that often." Rude said.

"Whatever. Just give me your phone." I said and he tossed to me.

If it was anyone else, I probably wouldn't have freaked out as much. Kaleiha and Zek had been my friends since we were kids. Zek is my age and Kaleiha is four years younger than me. Zek met Cloud around five years ago and, unfourtunatly, have been best friends ever since. He has dark brown hair and cold gray eyes. Tall, and the most selfless person I have ever met.

Kaleiha was a different story, in looks anyway. She has bright glowing blue eyes and long blonde hair. Cloud is really protective over her, even more than Zek is. It's probably because of his little sister who died, so he thinks of her as a little sister too, and is overly-protective of her. So Clouds a total ass since he knows I have feelings for her. He always tells me "Reno, she is way too young for you." And hell, _everyone_ tells me that. Except for Cait, cause Cait's a suck up. But he probably thinks it.

The only one who really agree's with me is Red. Red is pretty awesome I must say, except for the fact that I know he thinks a little too much of her, so that's probably why he agree's with me.

"Hello?" Cloud answered.

"Cloud? Are they there yet?" I asked immediately.

"Uh, yeah, they have been. I tried calling you.." Cloud trailed off.

"Dammit. Im coming over." I said.

"But wait.." I hung up.

"Im off, Rude, if your coming with, im going now." I said. Rude put his sunglasses on.

"Lets go." He said and stood up.


	2. Chapter 2: Screw it

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, and majorly sucked. I was going to edit it to make it longer, but I guess you can't :P. My Newbness never fails. Anyway, this second chapter should be longer. Enjoy ^_^.**

**CHAPTER 2. RENO's POV.**

I knocked on Clouds apartment door, waiting for an answer.

"Shit Cloud hurry up." I mumbled. A disgruntled Tifa opened the door.

"Hey Reno," Tifa looked behind me, "Hey Rude, come on in"

Cloud and Zek were sitting on the couch watching TV and a much older looking Kaleiha was sitting at the table.

"I like how you both jump up and get all excited." I said and scoffed. Zek looked up and saw me, and jumped up, almost knocking the coffee table over.

"Reno! Rude! Hey!" Zek said and hugged both of us. Kaleiha had head phones in and looked completely engrossed in a book, typical Kaleiha. I walked across the room and took Kaleiha's book away. She looked up to see who stole it.

"Surprise." I said and grinned. Kaleiha's jaw dropped.

"Reno!" She yelled then jumped up and hugged me. Rude walked up behind me.

"And Rude!" Rude yelled. Kaleiha laughed and hugged him, too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zek asked.

"Just stopping by, heard you were in the neighborhood." I said. Cloud looked back from the couch.

"Hey." He said and nodded. I nodded back.

"So what's been going on?" I asked and leaned up against the counter, grabbing a cookie.

"More like what's been going on with you. You got a haircut." Kaleiha stated.

"Oh yeah, just a small one." I said and grinned.

"A small one? You don't even have a ponytail anymore, Reno!" Kaleiha said and laughed.

"Good thing, too." Rude said.

"Whatever. At least it doesn't look horrible." Kaleiha said.

"Horrible?" I asked and laughed.

We ended up staying for dinner, and staying a little longer after that. Then Barret came.

"Barret!" Kaleiha yelled and hugged him.

"Hey baby." He said.

_That_ got my attention.

Cloud looked over in my direction with a worried look on his face.

"Hey Barret." I said. He nodded.

"How ya been?" He asked.

"Good. And yourself?" I asked.

"Fine, Nice haircut. Hey Rude." He said, noticing Rude. Rude nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go outside quick." I said.

"Me too." Cloud said. Rude followed.

Once we got outside, I exploded.

"Are they _dating?!_" I asked Cloud.

"I was trying to tell you on the phone! You just hung up though!" Cloud shouted.

"God Dammit!" I yelled. I wanted to punch the nearest thing to me, so I just settled with a tree.

"Maybe we should go back inside, so we can say goodbye before they go." Rude suggested.

"If I try to kill Barret, hold me back." I said and walked towards the door. Rude followed.

"Gotcha." Rude said.

Once back inside, I restrained from killing Barret.

"So, if you don't mind, I think I'll stop by your place tomorrow." Zek said.

"Ah, no problemo." I said. Kaleiha smiled at me, I nodded.

After we all left, Rude went to his apartment and I rode my motorcycle home. Once I got there, I went to the refrigerator. I stared at the leftover take-out.

"At least you have use in your life, I for one, don't." I muttered to the inanimate take-out.

"Oh, don't tell me you have it bad. You at least have a point." I told the take-out. Then I shook my head.

"God, Reno, your fucking insane." I said to myself.

I sat down on a chair in the living room and watched the news. Nothing really interesting was on. Another bank got robbed, another kid got kidnapped, another person killed. It was all the same. Nothing happened anymore. Sephiroth was dead, people have moved on. The Turks don't do anything anymore. We just stopped.

I looked out my window to the busy intersection right outside of my apartment. There were always cars on it. Even at 3 in the morning, there are always a few cars, sometimes going different directions, sometimes the same direction. It seemed like everyone had a purpose right now, everyone but me. I had no job, I have no family. I have nothing, except Rude and Red.

I haven't seen Red in awhile; I don't know where he went for sure. But I still count him as here, because whenever he is here, he's _here, _by my side.

I looked at all the dirty dishes sitting around, remembering I had to do the dishes. I got up and put all the dishes in the sink, then just stared at it for awhile.

"Screw it." I said, then went and sat on the chair again.

I tried to sleep, my whole body was asleep, but my mind was wide awake. _I should've told her sooner._ I thought to myself. Before she left I should've told her. I can't really blame Barret, he didn't know. I never told him, since we never saw each other.

"I find myself alone when each day is through…" I sang a familiar song.

I loved her. I really did. Now that she was with Barret, I didn't have a chance.

"Yes I admit that I'm a fool for you…"

It hit me like a hard punch in the gut, I could've stopped this. I could've told her. I could've got off my lazy ass and stopped being such a stone cold jerk and told her. I could've stopped being so selfish and pitiful and go to her door before she moved out and told her. But no, I was too self-centered on my own pain. I could be happy right now, with a job and a family, a life. But no, I choose to be this. I hate _this._

"Because you're mine…" I stopped.

"Screw it." I muttered.


End file.
